


The Wolf Dance

by Valkyan_Tsoni



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyan_Tsoni/pseuds/Valkyan_Tsoni
Summary: Brigitte has a secret, a curse that every Lindholm's first born must carry. But what if this curse turns out to be more fun than expected ?Meanwhile, D.va tries her best to decipher what she feels for the Swedish woman.





	1. Under a Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had 
> 
> It wasn't beta read so sorry if there is (there will be) mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

Brigitte stood there, not moving, just enjoying the moon’s light on her. The sounds the night made were more noticeable than earlier. Her ears could register every small noise, every animals present in the small forest she was. She loved it. As she begin to run, the night’s cold air wasn’t a bother. The light condensation forming near her nose amused her. She ran faster, enjoying the power and the strength hidden in her muscles. Her heartbeats increased steadily as she pushed her body further. The moon seemed to smile down at her, seemed to call for her. She stopped suddenly, a strong feeling of happiness surrounding her, Brigitte looked up and howled at the bright moon above her.

_I did it!_

The few people of Gibraltar awake at this hour could hear a single wolf howl, piercing the stillness and the darkness of the night.

 

D.va stretched from her chair, trying to get rid of some tension in her shoulders. Her stream finished pretty late, due to her temporary teammates being so bad that she had to solo carry them to victory. She looked at the clock on her nightstand.

_4 in the morning… Ugh… I didn’t think it was going to take that long…_

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

_And of course I have nothing to eat… I really need to stock up for tomorrow._

Grabbing her phone and one of her oversized signature hoodies, she struggled to put it as she stumbled on the corridor.

The Overwatch base in Gibraltar was always buzzing with noise, from soldiers preparing their combat gear to mechanics fixing stuff and tinkering with everything. The new dawn of Overwatch seemed promising.

As for Hana, famous Meka pilot, Hero and Streamer, she landed here when some famous Overwatch heroes, coming from out of nowhere, helped the struggling Korean Army to push back one of the Omnic Assault, resulting to an hard won victory.  
After a long and boring discussion between one of the Korean General and one of Overwatch Head, which turned out to be a talking gorilla, and as a thank you gift, it was decided that Overwatch will get a new base in Korea, and one of their most precious asset will be deployed to serve in Overwatch. Which turned out to be her, Hana Song. So, she was there, if you wanted it or not.

Even if she hated there during the first days, she found out that Overwatch wasn’t so bad. She had a private room, good internet connection, a nice setup, she was warned when she was supposed to go on the battlefield. But most important, she made some friends here.  
Unlike when she was in Korea, Overwatch was like a big family. Everyone knew everyone and when she arrived, she was welcomed as one of the family member as soon as she stepped out of the ship. It was weird for her, but she got used to it, got used to the Bear Hugs Rein does, the gentle pat on the head from Fareeha or McCree, the gentle embrace of Ana, the cheery greetings from Lena, the gentle smile from Angela or the gentle bump of the shoulder Brigitte gave her every time they hang out together. Everything made her feel like a home she never really had. And she wouldn’t trade it for the world. It put a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen.  
Smile that dropped at the sight in front of her.

Brigitte was standing, her back facing the entrance, probably cooking something. But that wasn’t what made Hana’s smile drop. It was the fact that she was completely naked, except for small towel thrown on one of her muscular shoulders. Hana’s eyes traveled from the other girl’s upper back all the way to her butt. Then blushed furiously, hiding her eyes with her hands.

“ Brigitte ! Why are you naked ?!”

Startled, the swedish engineer turned to face whoever interrupted her night snack, only to face an heavily blushing Hana, hiding her eyes. It was Brigitte’s turn to blush, as she shyly grabbed her towel on her shoulder to try hiding as much skin as possible.

“ Uh… Sorry! I was uh.. It was hot in my room and i couldn’t sleep.. And i just went out to cook something… I thought I was the only one awake at this hour so… hm…”

“No! you are not the only one awake at this hour! Why did you just go out naked!? What if it wasn’t me who discovered you like this?!”

Brigitte avoided Hana’s eyes, trying her best to hide her body behind her towel. Which of course was too small to hide anything.

“ Ugh, Why do I have weird friends!?”

Hana struggled out of hoodie and threw it toward Brigitte, who promptly dropped her towel to catch the pink piece of cloth, giving another eyeful to Hana, who nearly choked when she saw the Swedish mechanic’s muscles flexed to catch the hoodie midair.  
Hana was still blushing when she turned her back to give Brigitte some intimacy while she put on the hoodie.

_God, that was sexily awkward …_

“ Okay, i’m good, you can look”

Hana rolled her eyes and turned, looking at the tall swedish on her hoodie, sure her long legs wasn’t covered by the piece of cloth, but it did a good job at hiding most the Swedish tanned skin.

_Of course, it would suit her._

“ Now that you are decent to look at, what are you doing ?

Brigitte had a smug smile on her face.

“ As if I am not decent to look at, I wasn’t the one blushing looking at a-ouch! I was kidding !”

Brigitte received an elbow to her side as Hana walked past her, still blushing. She looked inside the frying pan on the cooker, where eggs were slowly cooking. At the sight, her stomach rumbled loudly. The younger woman heard a chuckle as Brigitte stood by her side.

“ There is enough for two, if you want. I know you weren’t there during dinner.”

Hana looked at Brigitte, seeing the small smile on her lips.

“ Hmm.. I did heard Lena says that you are a great cooker so why not find out for myself ?”

Brigitte laughed softly and grabbed the frying pan, moving the eggs gently to avoid burning them.

“ Well, you’ll have to give me your own opinion, can you grab me some plates ?”

Hana silently acknowledged, reached for the cupboard and placed them on the counter. Brigitte circled her and poured the eggs on both of the plates. Settling in front of one of the plates, Hana’s gaze fell upon Brigitte, who was reaching for something in one of Overwatch’s gigantic fridge. The smell of scrambled eggs made Hana’s stomach growled louder.

“ Don’t wait for me and eat, the meat will take some time to cook”

Hana frowned.

“Why are you cooking meat ? The eggs would have been enough, ya know.”

Brigitte turned her face to smile at her.

“ You didn’t eat last night, and tomorrow, and i mean, in three hours, you are training with Fareeha. Having trained with her, you’ll die if you don’t eat something consistent. So you will eat, and go to sleep, to at least be strong for Fareeha’s killer training.”

The smell of beef filled the kitchen. Hana’s stomach growled even more. Grabbing her fork, she cut a piece of scrambled eggs and tried it.

_Oh my god._

The texture of the eggs was perfectly soft, the spices were balanced and something sweet gave to the eggs an addictive taste. Trying her best to not instantly devour her plate, Hana put her fork aside.

“Oh my god, Brig, this is the most delicious scrambled eggs I have ever tasted! How did you made these? “

Brigitte chuckled, still focused on the frying pan, before she spinned and carefully poured a large amount of sliced beef on her plate. And it smelled incredible.

“ It’s one of Rein’s favorite, he likes salty and sugary so I came up with a recipe to make him eat eggs without a complain. “

Brigitte sat in front of her, cutting her eggs in small piece before putting one in her mouth.

“Hmm… A bit too sugary... “

“ Are you kidding? They are perfect !”

Brigitte looked at her and smiled softly.

“ Try the beef.”

Without a word, Hana tried a small slice of meat. Her face must have been funny because Brigitte laughed.

“ Oh my god. It's delicious! Lena was totally right! How did you make such tasty thing in no time ?!”

Brigitte was still laughing when Hana joined in. Their laughter died after a few minutes.

“ If you want to know my secret is, it's passion. I love cooking so I pour my heart into it. Cooking is like crafting something, you have all the ingredients and each one has its importance. Combining them in an order or another might results to something totally different from what you planned to do.”

Hana looked astonished by Brigitte’s honesty and passion on her explanation.

“ I understand, but damn you are indeed a really good cooker!”

Brigitte laughed again.

“Thanks! If one night, you surprise me naked in the kitchen, drop by, i’ll cook you something else!”

The Swedish received a kick on the leg.

“ Next time, I surprise you naked in the kitchen, I’ll make sure to throw cold water at you, to make sure it doesn’t happen again!”

“Aww, come on, pretty sure it was an eye candy !”

Another kick, this one added with a blush on the younger’s face.

“You are too confident with yourself!”

They laughed and talked a bit, until Hana started yawning. Brigitte rose from her sit and grabbed both of the now empty plate and started to wash them on the sink.

“ Now go to sleep Bunny. It will only be 2 hours but at least, you’ll get some rest.”

Hana rose one of her eyebrow, amused by the cute nickname.

“ Bunny ? We are having nicknames now ?”

Hana couldn’t see the small blush on Brigitte’s face.

“ Yeah, why not ?”  
“ And what, would you be ? Kitten ?”  
“Come on, I’m a bit more impressive than a kitten !”  
“ And am I not more impressive than a bunny ?”  
“ Hm… Fair point, Bunny!”

A elbow met Brigitte’s side for the second time this night. Hana was by her side.

“Anyway, Kitten, thanks for the meal, see you later.”

Hana rose on her feet and planted a quick kiss on Brigitte’s cheek, leaving the mechanic a bit startled. She stayed there, as she heard Hana’s footsteps leaving the kitchen.  
The mechanic dropped her dishes and turned toward the kitchen’s exit.

“ Wait, what about your hoodie ?!”

Hana stopped on her tracks and only threw a smug smile toward the taller girl.

“ Keep it, it looks good on you anyway. Not that I didn’t enjoy see you without it! See ya, Kitten!”

Brigitte stood there, registering what the MEKA pilot said. A blush rapidly spread on her face.  
As she went back to her dishes, she saw the moon, slowly falling toward the sea, as the night began to vanish.

_What a night!_


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter more focused on Reinhardt and Ana's Relationship, because we loved our kickass elders <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to write the second chapter... School's schedule been crazy lately  
> Anywoo, I'm writing the third chapter right now !  
> Thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter, I really gave me the motivation to write! I'll answer to you soon !  
> Enjoy this chapter !

When Hana got back inside her room, she was still blushing, thinking about her night encounter with Brigitte in the kitchen.

_Oh my god, did I just said that I liked seeing her naked?! Was that weird ? Do friends say those things?_

Throwing herself on her bed, the image of Brigitte back was stuck in her mind.

_I have to admit, her back looks nice… All muscled and sculpted… Raaaah! Why am I thinking that?! Sleep!_

Tugging on of her plaid and rolling herself in it, the young woman fell into a calm slumber filled with freckles and cute smiles.

 

_You don’t understand! What you can do isn’t natural! You need to keep it hidden!_

_Why should I hide what I am?! I’m proud of this gift!_

_It’s not a gift Brigitte! It’s a curse!_

_How can you say that when you know how useful it can be! You saved Reinhardt using it! I thought you could have understand that, since you’re the one who gave it to me!_

_I wasn’t using it! It got out of control and I lost my grip on it!_

_Then try to control it! I can teach you how to !_

_No ! I don’t want to Brigitte! And I don’t want you to use it nor lose control of it! You shouldn’t use it! I lost too much when I used it and I don’t want you experience what i’ve been through !_

_You lost too much because you couldn’t control it! I, on the contrary, can ! And I’ll show you how much control and power I have over it!_

_Don’t come crying at me, when you lose an arm! No, just don’t come at me if you use it again!_

_You are willing to reject your own daughter who only wanted to help you control a power just because you are afraid of it ?!_

_Yes! Because I don’t want to hurt my family!_

_You won’t hurt anyone if you control it!_

_ENOUGH! I don’t want to hear about this again._

 

Brigitte suddenly rose awake from her nightmare. Breathing heavily, sweat pearling her forehead, she unsteadily got out of her bed. Rising her head, she caught her own reflection in her mirror. Her usual brown eyes were replaced by bright green ones. She needed to stay calm. She closed her eyes.

_Breath in. Breath out. You got this._

When you opened her eyes again, a green hue was still slightly present, but not the bright one from a few seconds ago. Brigitte stood up and felt the power of the adrenaline in her whole body, flowing through her veins and warning her that she won’t be able to sleep again. Sighing, she looked at her clock. The red numbers showed 9 in the morning. If she hurried she might be able to grab something to eat before she has to train with Reinhardt. Quickly stretching, she grabbed an old cargo pant and a grey tank top and headed to her bathroom.

As the cold water slided on her back, memories of her night encounter with D.va, and especially about what the young gamer said before leaving. The cold water didn’t restrain a blush spreading on her cheeks. She kinda liked D.va, she did for a while now, catching her streams late at night when she was still traveling Europe with her godfather, seeing billboards of her, showing her in one of many films, seeing her being displayed as Korea’s Hero, alongside the other Meka Team. Yeah, Brigitte liked D.va for a long time.

But she liked Hana more, the woman behind the celebrity mask, she liked her as soon as she stepped out of the plane and hoped on top of her mech with the grace and elegance of a cat, inspecting if anything broke during the trip to the Overwatch base. She loved the way she comes to Brigitte asking for advices for one of the potential mech upgrades or just to talk about engineering. Loved the way she smiles or laughed when she says a joke or when…

Brigitte opened her eyes at the realisation. Love.

_Oh Fuck…_

Coming out of the shower, the young woman was deep in her thoughts.

_Well, that just got from 1 to 100 real quick… Having a serious crush on not only a worldwide star, but your coworker and also your friend, just great, good job! But what she said last night… No! no overthinking, just let it go, it’ll pass !_

Shaking away her thoughts, the mechanic grabbed her sport bag and left her room.

The kitchen was mostly empty, except for a few people. Spotting Ana, Brigitte smiled and made her way toward the kitchen counter, where the older woman was preparing a kettle. Flopping on one of the chair and dropping her bag, Brigitte smiled at the Sniper who’s raised her head and smiled at her.

“ Hello Brigitte. You are late today, long sleepless night ?”

“Good morning Ana, yes, I had trouble sleeping, how did you know ?"

“ I overheard Hana saying that she ate with you very early this morning.”

For the second time this morning the memories from last night came to her mind. She blushed, but this time thinking about how she was standing right there naked and cooking.

“That’s all she said ? “

A sparkle could be seen the older woman eye, and a small smile appeared on her face.

“ Why ? Is there anything else to be said ?”

Blushing harder, Brigitte avoided her gaze, trying to find her words.

“ Hum… No, not really, I… I was just hungry and i cooked, Hana dropped by and ate... with me.”

Ana let escapes a small chuckle as she poured hot water in two cups. Brigitte looked at her rising an eyebrow, blush still present on her cheeks.

“ What’s funny ?”

Ana didn’t look at her, too busy with the cups of tea, smile still floating on her lips.

“ You remind me of Reinhardt. He isn’t your godfather for nothing. You two have the same behaviour when it comes to love. It is actually adorable.”

Brigitte lowered herself, hiding her blushing face in her now crossed arms. She mumbled something. Ana laughed softly and the younger woman felt a gentle hand on her head, patting it.

“ Hidden and pure love. The kind of Love that last for a very very long time. And seeing your reaction, you discovered it not long ago. ”

“ I realised it this morning. Am I this obvious ?”

“No, I just spent too much time with Reinhardt and got used to his ways.”

Brigitte rose her head and straighten herself from her chair, blush and smile on her face.

“ When we were in Europe and not fighting, Rein spent most of his time talking about you, writing about you, telling everyone about the legend of Falcon’s Eye. It was his duty to spread your tale. It was his way of mourning you i guess… But when he received your letter about how you were alive, it rekindled his flame too. I never saw him so joyous to be back in the fight, so joyous to be alive.”

A booming voice rang through the now empty kitchen.

“ And to this day, this flame turned into a brasier of Power and Love that is rekindled everytime I lay my eyes in the most beautiful and talented woman I ever saw.”

Brigitte recognised the voice of Reinhardt and looked toward the entrance. Her godfather was standing in the doorframe, a huge smile plastered on his face. In a few steps, he was by Brigitte’s side and leaning against the counter, looking lovingly at Ana.

“ And to this day, he is still a charmer!”

Reinhardt’s deep laugh rang in the kitchen, covering Brigitte’s Laugh.

“ You love it, mein lieber falke”

“Yes, I do, I love you too ‘asada”

“ Grossly cute!”

Reinhardt’s laugh was this time accompanied by a slap on Brigitte’s back. Even with her hardened skin, it was still enough to launch her a bit forward and cut her respiration.

“ My dear goddaughter, I will be the one saying that when you’ll find your loved one!”

Brigitte blushed and looked at Ana. She only softly smiled back at her.

“ Young Love always find its way, after all, Eyes are the windows of the soul... “

This sentence resonated deeply within Brigitte. Smiling and standing up, the young woman smiled brightly at the sniper.

“Thanks for the talk Ana! Rein, I’ll be waiting for you at the training field! Don’t be late! And bring me something to eat!”

When the Young woman exited the room, the crusader turned and faced Ana.

“ Why were you two talking about me, Liebe? “

Ana drank her tea, a smile still on her lips.

“Young Love”


End file.
